


'Found you'

by Peanuttbutterpickles



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff I guess, I'm bad at this, M/M, POV Alternating, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanuttbutterpickles/pseuds/Peanuttbutterpickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fanfiction I post on here and its Winterhawk. It's probably terrible.<br/>It based on this tumblr post -<br/>http://let-gavin-free.tumblr.com/post/117673589548/soulmate-au-where-when-you-write-something-on-your</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Found you'

Clint was always forgeting things, it's not that he didn't care or anything but things were always slipping his mind. His solution (since he always forgot to bring a notepad or sonething with him obviously) was to right them on his hand or arm.  
Which is what he was doing right now so he doesn't forget his coffee "date" with Natasha. She would alway whine about his poor soulmate have writing on them all the time.  
See, when you write on yourself it appears on your soulmate (which is why so many soulmates have the same tattoos). Clint had never even contemplated having a soulmate let alone how him writing on himself would effect them. Maybe he should start using his phone, but then again he leaves that at home more then the Sharpie he uses to write on himself with. So he writes down the address of the little coffee shop Nat wants him to meet her at and the time, then continues on with his day.  
***  
Bucky was sitting on the couch with Steve silently sipping his tea when the marks started showing up on his arm again. He stared a them and laughed, his soulmate's hand writing was chicken scratch, but readable. He loved seeing his soulmate right on him (or himself he guessed).  
Steve leaned over and laughed loudly "Who is Nat, and why is your soulmate always writing things about them and addresses?"  
"I don't know but I think I may try to meet up with them this adress sounds familiar, where is this place?"  
"Hold on," Steve said picking up his phone. "What's the address?"  
Bucky tells him the address and waits expectantly watching over Steve's shoulder. Gasping (a little over dramatically) when they finally found it.  
"That's the coffee shop down the street! Oh my gosh their going to be so close!" Bucky practically squeaks.  
"You gonna go meet them?" Steve asks a little unsure.  
"Good lord, I don't know.." Bucky said frantically acting like a teenage girl going on their first date. "Oh no, What if I hate them? What if I know them some how? What if I know them and Hate them!?"  
"Woah, okay stop with the what if's it gonna be fine, does it say a time?"  
Bucky took a steady breath and answered "Yeah, um, it says '10:30-ish'. God, do they not know what stable plans are?"  
Steve laughs at him kind heartedly and pats his shoulder, "looks like you have to start getting ready to meet your soulmate both emotionally and physically, I mean God Bucky go take a shower!"  
"Not everyone can smell amazing after working out, Not everyone is as perfect as you!" He says while leaving the room heading towards the bathroom.  
~*~  
"Rise and shine, Clint! Time for our 'date' with Ms. Romanov!" Wanda said sweetly while shaking Clint's shoulder.  
"5 more minutes, Wanda." He mumbled shoving his head into his pillow.  
"Nope, I put your ears in, you have to get up now. Natasha will be waiting and Pietro and I are already ready to go."  
Right, he thought, I would be able to hear her without my 'aids, Might aswell get up now but for she drags me out of bed.  
Clint had been living with the Maximoff twins for about a year now, he had met them at a seminar that help people learn other languages through ASL. They had just moved into the country and Wanda hadn't known any English, but she had known sign language. Clint had offered to let them stay at his apartment until they got on their feet. A year later they were still here and now they felt the need to take care of him, Wonderful.  
"Come on, Clint it's 10 and it's going to take us 20 minutes to get there, i know you don't mind being late but I'm sure Natasha would like you to be on time at least once." Wanda said and he finally sat up.  
"Okay fine I'm up, I'm up, god why are you even coming?" Clint stood up, shoo'd Wanda out of his room. While getting ready he looked down at his arm.  
"The Fuck?" There was a color picture on his arm. A bunch of flowers that looked like they were suppose to connect with his veins but they didn't quite line up.  
"Wanda? Pietro? Can you come in here?" He said loudly. A second later Pietro was in his room closely followed by his sister.  
"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Did you fall, old man?" Pietro ask frantically, but once he saw Clint was fine his tone became teasing.  
"Did one of you draw on my arm while I was sleeping?" He knew it was a stupid question to ask but his soulmate hadn't written on themself since he was in grade school.  
"Nope, we did not draw on you in your sleep, old man." Pietro answered confidently then looked over at his sister with a questioning look before looking back and nodding.  
"Maybe, it's your- how do you say Родственная душа in English P?" Wanda said holding Clint's arm gently.  
"Soulmate" Pietro said bending down to get a closer look at The drawing on Clint's wrist.  
"Aww yes, Soulmate it's beautiful Clint. Now go dressed we have to go like right now or we will be late!" Wanda said enthusiastically before pushing him to finish getting ready. Grumbling he finished up his morning routine, grabbed his Sharpie and his phone, and walk out with Pietro and Wanda.  
~*~  
Bucky had been sitting in the Coffee shop down the street for half an hour checking everyone's wrist for the picture he'd had Steve draw on him from the table he'd chosen in the corner. He'd brought Steve for moral support, but it didn't really help since the guy at a table next to them kept flirting with him and Steve was to polite to say he wasn't interested. Frankly, it would have been funny any other day but right now he was to nervous.  
He looked around the room and saw a red haired woman sitting at a large table looking slightly pissed. She was typing on her phone for 20 minutes before she looked satisfied and a little less pissed. 5 minutes later she seemed to light up a little and seconds later she was hugging a blond man and 2 teenagers that looked like they could be twins. He checked all their wrists and finally spotted it, he hit Steve on the shoulder  
"Dude he's here!" He whisper yelled, Steve jumped turning away for the other guy  
"Are you sure, Wait where?" Steve whispered back  
"The blond one by the window in the purple hoodie, look at his wrist."  
"Oh my lord, Buck it's him!" Steve paused for a second. "Do you have a plan." The Flirting man from before completely ignored at this point  
as he splutered dramatically.  
"Yeah, switch seats with me." They switched seats so Bucky was seated facing more towards the window than before, he pulled out a marker and quickly scrawled on the back of his hand and layed it where the blond could see it if he turned around.  
It said 'Found you' he knew it wasn't the most romantic thing in the world but it would work. (Or at least he hoped it would)  
~*~  
Nat saw it first. He wasn't paying attention and she grabbed his hand.  
"Clint look!" She said with a small smile she had always loved looking at the things people's soulmate drew on them. He looked down at hand and read the beautiful handwriting. His head shot up and he look around the cafe at every hand available. Then he spotted it. A man with dark brown hair and writing on the back of his hand as clear as day 'Found you', Clint smiled widely and excused himself from the table. Nat and the twins gave him questions looks but didn't say anything.  
He walked straight towards the man smile still playing on his face. When he got over to the table his soulmate was sitting at he said a almost silent "Hello, I'm Clint Barton" and the man looked up.  
"Hi, I'm James Barnes. your handwriting is the worst by the way." James answered with a smile and Clint couldn't help but laugh. His soulmate had found him and he hadn't even thought about having one.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to make the flirty guy in the coffee shop Tony but it never really happened. You can imagine him that way though! This probably really bad but I like it.


End file.
